


A Fairytale in the making.

by smhfiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy and Doug have a daughter., Andy is a writer., Andy is gay., Andy never worked for Miranda., Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Riley has down syndrome, Romance, probably a slow burn, quite a bit of drama and angst where Andy's family is concerned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: Andy and Miranda meet in San Francisco, but is their initial attraction enough to sustain them when things get rough.





	A Fairytale in the making.

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclosure.  
> I have no idea where this story is going or what's going to happen. But, it will, of course, have a HEA. Just not sure how they will get there. I have a feeling this might be a long one.  
> I have so much to finish this month that this will probably be the only chapter I post this month. If, for some reason, I check everything off my to do list early, I'll post another chapter for y'all.  
> I believe this will be from both Andy and Miranda's POV.  
> ** Miranda's story is canon up until this point. The Paris incident has already passed when this story takes place. Her and Stephen are divorced. In my story the twins are fourteen and Miranda is 49.  
> ** Andy is a fiction writer and is 29. Her and Doug are both gay and have a daughter together. Riley, who has down syndrome, is three.  
> ** I can't promise a set schedule until after this month.

Andy Sachs laid her head back on the chair and closed her eyes. Stupid Doug and his stupid ideas. The last thing she wanted when he mentioned a week in San Francisco with his parents was to invite her family as well. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, it was just that they got along better at a distance. Her mother could be quite problematic at times. She liked things her way and rarely gave into the idea that she was wrong. Her dad usually just gave into whatever her mom wanted. Her sister, usually stayed quiet, considering she didn’t like to stir the pot.

It didn’t help that her mother kept insisting that her and Doug were a couple, even though that was the farthest thing from the truth. Her reasoning was that Andy and Doug had a daughter together that they were obviously a couple. It hurt more than Andy would admit that her mother kept erasing that her and Doug were gay. They had been friends since they were in grade school and she didn’t know what she would do without him.

Doug’s parents, Kate and Harry, would always side with her and Doug, but her mom would always ignore them and get back to her point. They’d been great ever since they found out they were going to be grandparents.

One weekend in Vegas, where too many drinks were had over broken hearts had given them Riley and they both wouldn’t trade her for anything. She was a joy and the light of their eyes. At three she was a force and it was an amazing thing to see. Yes, her parents loved Riley, but it was Jackson, her sister’s two-year old son that garnered all their attention. The fact that they’d bought Jack a small stuffed penguin that morning and not Riley one had been the point where Andy had to get away. Riley had been so excited until she realized they didn’t get her one and didn’t understand why she didn’t. Her parents hadn’t even acknowledged her, but Doug’s parents had promised her that they would get her one.

After that Andy had sent Doug and Riley away with his parents for an early lunch and she’d been sitting in this chair, in the hotel lobby for the last two hours people watching. The old man, with a cane, and top hat was her favorite so far. She’d already mapped out his life and when he tipped his hat at her she’d tipped her ball cap back. He’d been gone for ten minutes and she hated to see him go, but she’d already planned on writing a short story about him later.

From an early age she always loved writing and in the last few years had good success. She’d released four books in the last three years and had even been nominated for a few awards. She was currently writing a book of short stories and the old man’s story would fit right in. After Riley was asleep tonight, she’d outline his story.

Her parents had been furious when she’d turned down Stanford Law and didn’t miss an opportunity to tell her about it. It was one of the reasons, in the last few years, she hated spending any one on one time with them. At the moment she decided to become a journalism major her sister had become their favorite. She’d always vowed that if she ever had more than one child, she would always treat them the same. But, after the hell she’d gone through with Riley’s birth she decided one kid was plenty.

Her phone pinged, and she looked down to see a smiling Doug and Riley staring back at her. A stuffed penguin firmly in her hand. They’d been scared when they found out about the baby but had taken it in stride and decided to be the best parents they could for her. They were already roommates and only had to convert their guest room into a nursery.

Finding out that she had down syndrome had thrown them, but, as with finding out about her in the first place, they’d researched all they could. The diagnoses had never made them second guess the decision to have her. No, she was a miracle, their miracle and Andy would do it all over again. Riley’s smile never failed to brighten her day and she’d be damned if she let her parents hurt her in any way. Riley didn’t deserve that. They both swore to protect from everything and right now that included her parents.

After sending a text back she closed her eyes and kept them closed even when she heard people sit down at the couches beside her chair. Even when someone with a British accent started talking she kept her eyes closed. Even when the British woman called out to a Nigel she kept her eyes closed. It wasn’t until a soft voice reached her ears that she opened her eyes and came face to face with a vision.

The woman was clearly older then her, but she was also, with just one look, the sexiest woman Andy had ever laid eyes on. Just one look told Andy all she needed to know though, this woman screamed power and money. The two things Andy didn’t have. Her outfit probably cost more than their rent did in a year, but just because the woman was out of her league didn’t mean Andy couldn’t glance in her direction occasionally.

The back pants fit the woman’s slim frame to perfection and the heels were to die for, but it was the woman’s red jacket and white shirt underneath that sent Andy’s pulse racing. Her eyes trailed up the buttons on the shirt and paused momentarily on the two that were unbuttoned before making her way up to her face. A face that was currently staring at her, with her glasses perched on her nose.

_Shit._

Andy blushed when she realized everyone was staring at her. The sneer on the redhead’s face and the grin on, who she guessed was, Nigel’s face made her a tab bit uneasy. The small smirk playing on the woman’s face was a huge turn on, but Andy knew with unwavering certainty that the smirk didn’t mean anything good for her.

She quickly turned her face away and decided to mind her own business. She had too much shit going on in her own life to add to it. When the voices beside her started up again she relaxed. From what she could deduce they worked at a fashion magazine. Something called Runway. She would have to look it up or ask Doug about it. He would know what it was.

After another few minutes her unease had vanished, and she’d just closed her eyes again when the voice she didn’t want to hear called her name.

“Andy.”

She kept her eyes closed hoping it would go away but it didn’t.

“Young lady, I’m talking to you.”

Andy groaned and opened her eyes and noticed two things; one, her mother was sitting across from her, and two, the voice’s beside her had stopped. She didn’t dare look in that direction.

“Mom.” She had left the room to get away from her.

Her mom sat down across from her. “Don’t take that attitude with me. I don’t appreciate you leaving the room this morning when we were talking.”

“No.” Andy held her hand up. “You were talking. I wasn’t because I couldn’t get a word in.”

“Watch your tone.”

Andy yanked her ball cap off and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. “I’m not going to argue with you again. You’ve said your peace and I listened, but I’m not doing this again. This is supposed to be my vacation. The last time I had one was before Riley was born. Can’t you please just let me enjoy it.” The look on her mother’s face told her no, she wouldn’t.

“I just don’t understand why you and Doug won’t get married. It’s unsavory, Andrea. You two have a daughter together.”

“Stop.” She didn’t want to hear this argument again. She could feel the eyes of the woman on her. She wished she knew her name. “Not this again. I’m tired of it, mom. Every time we see each other or talk on the phone. It would seem like you would finally understand it wasn’t happening.”

“How do you think I feel? I can barely talk about you to our friends. Having a child out of wedlock, Andrea. We raised you better than that.”

Andy was truly dumbfounded by what her mother was saying. She’d never been bothered by it before. “What? What are you talking about?” Andy scooted forward in her chair. “And for the last time, Doug and I are both gay mom. We’re not getting married.” Andy sighed and a thought hit her. “Then Sandy should have a problem talking about her son to you, considering he cheated on his pregnant wife with his secretary and they’re also having a baby. I think my life is pretty tame compared to that.”

“Don’t be serious. Men are different. You have a daughter.”

Oh, God, could her mother really be serious right now? “Because we were both broken hearted and drowned our sorrows in booze in Vegas one weekend and woke up naked together. It was traumatizing for the both of us, but we’re also both adults and handled the situation. Would you have rather we not had Riley?” She held her breath waiting for her mother’s answer.

“No, of course not.”

Andy breathed a sigh of relief until her mother started talking again. The group was still quiet beside them.

“Riley deserves two parents that love her.”

Was her mother serious right now. “She has that. Doug and I love her to death. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her.” Andy tightened her grip on the chair cushion. “Come on, Mom. What’s really the problem?”

“Two married parents.” Her mom went on like Andy hadn’t even spoken. “You said you’d do anything for her.”

Andy chuckled. “Well, when I find a woman to marry me she’ll have one married parent. I don’t think Doug’s the marrying kind.”

Her mothers face hardened. “I don’t know why you’re being so stubborn with this and to think you could have went to Stanford Law.”

“Oh, that’s right. Can’t have an argument without you bringing that up, now can we? I’m so sorry I’m such a disappointment to you, Mom. I made it on to the New York Times best seller list, but oh no. I’m not a lawyer.”

“I won’t tell you again to watch your tone.”

“I think this conversation is over.”

“It’s over when I say it is.”

“Mom, you do realize I’m an adult, don’t you? I don’t live with you. Hell, I don’t even live in the same state as you and you were invited so we could spend time together and you could spend time with Riley, but all you’ve done is play with Jackson, who I might add you see all the time. And let me add I make my own money and Doug and I are doing just fine.”

“Andy, you live with the man, and share a child together what’s one more step.”

“Enough. That’s enough. I’m not having this conversation again. Do you have any idea how hurtful it is when you erase me being a lesbian?”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Are you really that ashamed to have a gay kid?” It was the first time she felt her mother truly didn’t accept her and it sickened her. “Wow. Okay.” She slipped her cap back on. “While we’re on such heavy topics do you want to tell me why you bought Jack a toy and not Riley?”

Her mom rolled her eyes. “Not this again. I didn’t think she would like it.”

“Really? Considering she has a penguin on her backpack and we’ve watched Happy Feet twice since we’ve been here and the penguins on her pajamas. Sure, she doesn’t like penguins. Jack is the one who hasn’t shown an interest in penguins, but you still bought him one.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but it needs to stop.”

“What’s gotten into me is I’m sick of seeing your favoritism toward Jack. They are both your grandkids. What’s the problem? She’s a cuddle bug and loves stuffed animals. She has a whole bag full.” A deep dread started in the pit of Andy’s stomach and she hoped this conversation wasn’t headed where she thought it was.

“You really want to talk about this now?”

“Yes.”

“They’re not the same,” her om finally spit out.

Andy’s whole body stilled, and she decided to play her mothers words off in case she interpreted it wrong. “Well, no. Jack is a boy and Riley is a girl and one’s two and one’s three.”

“Don’t be obtuse. That’s not what I mean. Andy, they’re not the same. Jack is normal.”

Andy sucked in a breath. The voices that had started again next to them stopped at her mom’s words. She knew her mom felt this way deep down, she’d only hoped she was wrong. “I see.”

“Good.”

“Since Jack is normal your saying Riley isn’t?” Here baby didn’t deserve this from her grandmother. Andy held her stomach and hoped those peanut M&M’s she just ate wouldn’t come back up.

“Well, yes. She’s not, Andy. That’s just a fact. She’s not normal and don’t try and twist my words.”

“Of course not. I would never do that. You’re implying there’s something wrong with my daughter.”

“Andy, the facts don’t lie. She has a hearing aid and she’s in special classes to help her. She will never be able to be unattended at school. That’s even if she can go to a normal school. A woman in town had a son like Riley and her life was hard, Andy. You think everything is going to be easy with Riley, but it isn’t. You need to grow up and face facts. Riley isn’t normal.”

“So, since she’s not normal, according to you, that gives you a reason to ignore her?” Andy’s voice was quiet. She was pissed. She knew her mother had issues, but she hadn’t realized Riley was one of them. “You treat her different than Jack because?”

“Because she is different.”

“Mom, I think you should leave before I say something I may possibly regret later.” Her mother didn’t budge. “Fine, I will.”

“Stop.” Her mom stood up. “Be stubborn, Andy. Life will catch up with you one day. Mark my words.”

“It’s sickening that you’re waiting for me and Riley to fail.”

“Grow up, Andy.”

Andy kept her gaze on the seat her mom vacated long after she walked away. She wanted to cry but kept the tears at bay. There was no way she would cry with the people next to her. Where she once thought she could have a relationship with her mom, now she knew that wouldn’t be happening. Riley was her number one priority. Until her mom changed her tune, she wouldn’t be spending any time with Riley and she knew her dad would take her moms side.

“Six, you okay?”

Andy turned toward Nigel and frowned. “Six?” He pointed to her hat that had a bright pink six on it. Riley had picked it out for her that morning. “Not really but think you for asking and I’m sorry for that.” She pointed at the seat that her mom had vacated.

“It’s all right,” He said. For the first time she noticed the British woman and the blond were gone.

“No, it’s not.” She shook her head. “I came down here to get away from all that and she found me out.”

“Well, you are in the lobby.”

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t think she would seek me out. Normally, she doesn’t care.”

“All right,” he finally said.

Andy’s eyes trailed to the woman who was looking at her phone.

“Miranda,” Nigel said, then started in on something Andy wasn’t paying attention to.

Miranda. The name suited her.

Andy stood and slipped her backpack on, then looked to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything. She could feel Miranda’s eyes on hers but dared not to look back at her. That would only end in Andy feeling like even more of a loser. She nodded at Nigel then walked away. She’d text Doug and find out where they were. Right now, she could really use some of Riley’s hugs.


End file.
